


i promise it’s the little things that you do

by dawningofdrag



Series: Short Drag Race Oneshots [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, rosé takes care of drunknali, we didnt get our rosenali food that episode so i try and make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag
Summary: Denali was tipsy and on his skates and Rosé doesn't want him skating all the way back to set, so he offers an alternative.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Series: Short Drag Race Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141637
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	i promise it’s the little things that you do

**Author's Note:**

> these two live in my mind rent free at all times, i cannot escape them
> 
> anyway u know the drill, got the prompt from tumblr, just posting it on here! ngl i was gonna do another ship and prompt but then The Psychic Incident™ happened so I ran to make this lmao hope u enjoy !!
> 
> title from love language - ariana grande

“Alright, hop on.”

“I was _joking_ , Rosie.” Denali rolls his eyes, tucking the diner tray prop under his arm to redo the pin in his hair that kept the coffee fascinator from falling off of it's spot on his brown wig. He attempts to secure the heavy object in its place, but when he feels the coffee pot drooping to the side, he lets out a huff, signaling his defeat. “I’m not going to run over anyone.” 

“Nali.” Rosé’s tone is stern, unconvinced. The Scot’s eyebrow raises as he watches the brunette pull the tights over his roller skates, and Denali already knows he isn’t going to win this time. Rosé wasn’t going to allow him to anyway. 

“I’m not gonna trip anyone over this time, I swear! I already told Mik I was sorry.'' There's a barely noticeable slur to his words when he attempts to defend himself _\- even adding a pout for extra points -_ but Rosé catches it. He always seems to catch it and as annoying as it gets sometimes, if his secret little crush was offering to carry him piggyback-style to the runway set, maybe he’ll make an exception.

“Uh-uh, wasn’t making an offer baby,” Rosé flashes his toothy smile to soften the blow of the bossy tone that weaves in between his words, and Denali feels his knees go weak. “-it’s a command. Now get on my back.”

His dark eyes catch the older queen’s for just a quick moment before Rosé promptly turns to have his back facing him, knees bent slightly and arms reaching backwards, ready to catch his tight-ridden legs. 

“This is stupid.” Denali chuckles as he walks over to where the other queen stands, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to stabilize himself before jumping onto Rosé’s back. His legs are caught by gloved arms as he jumps onto them with a lack of elegance, the alcohol he had downed moments prior seeping into his muscles and fucking with his usually solid body control. He barely sticks the landing and he catches Rosé letting out a soft grunt.

His cheeks turn red under the foundation, arms moving around to make sure he isn't suffocating the queen under him with how tight he was holding on. “Sorry.” 

“You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy.” Rosé mumbles, taking cautious steps forward as they start their treacherous walk back to set. Denali knows he’s lying, he feels the silent struggle of carrying a drunk drag queen on roller skates pretty much radiating off of the blonde’s skin, but he doesn’t press on. His grip on Rosé’s shoulders are comfy, and the feeling that stirs in his stomach when he lays his chin in the crook of the older queen’s neck is nothing but warm, and he just doesn’t want to let go.

“I’ve got you, love. Okay?” Rosé reassures, and it’s all it takes for Denali to finally relax onto his back, lip tucking in between teeth to hide how the nickname echoed in his ears and ran like a current down his spine.

Denali nuzzles into Rosé’s shoulder as he relaxes, speckles of pink bleeding through the makeup and staining his cheeks. He thanks the universe for not giving Rosé the chance to see the toothy grin that plagues his lips. “Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on tumblr @dawningofdrag <3


End file.
